Kaunein ruusu
by XChiiFantsuX
Summary: KaZe tarina. Rido on tapettu ja Zero on luopunut metsästäjä urastaan ja on päättänyt keskittyä opiskeluun. Mutta Zerolla on salaisuuksia. Minkälaisia selviää kun luet tämän romanntisen ja humoristen sarjan jossa on myös ripaus draamaa. Review on mukava asia.


Otsikko: Kaunein ruusu

Rating: M

Summary: Voitettuaan Ridon, Zero päättä jättää metsästäjä elämänsä taakseen ja alkaa elämään vapaasti omaa elämäänsä. Mutta mitä salaisuksia Zero on pitänyt itsellään?

AN: Eli itse en ole lukenut VK sarjaa. Olen katsonut ensinmäisen tuotantokauden animesta kauan sitten ^^' mutta toivon että autaisitte nimi ja tarina ongelmissa :3 Tämä on ensimmäinen fanfic jossa tulee olemaan monta lukua. Toivon että saan lukijoita ja arvosteluita. Eli kun olette lukeneet ensinmäisen luvun, painakaa review nappia kiitos :) Noniin! Nyt aloitetaan tämä huumorin ja romantiikan täytteinen tarina jossa on ripaus draamaa.

Luku 1: Kaapista ulos

Zero istui vessansa lattialla ja katsoi eteensä levittämiä tavaroita. Zeron edessä oli ripsivärejä, peitevoiteita ja huulipunia. Yuuki oli unohtanut ottaa meikkinsä mukaan ennen kun oli lähtenyt ystäviensä kanssa kaupungille. Zero oli tottunut tyttöjen meikkeihin, mutta nyt hänelle tuli mieleen muisto lapsuudestaan. Ichiru oli aina yrittänyt pukea Zeron tyttöksi ja meikata tämän. Zero siis tiesti miten niitä käytettäisiin. Zero nousi lattialta ja käveli makuuhuoneeseensa. Hän tarvitsi raikasta ilmaa.

Sen jälkeen kun hän oli tappanut Ridon Kanamen kanssa, Zero tajusi ettei hän rakastunatkaan Yuukia. Hän myös tajusi ettei hän tunne mitään seksuaalista himoa tyttöjä kohtaan. Zero huomasi että miehet kiinnostavat häntä ennemmän kuin tytöt. Se oli suuri järkytys, mutta Zero oppi elämään sen kanssa. Mutta pian Zero huomasi olevansa ihastunut pahimpaan viholliseensa, Kanameen. Hän ei voinut myöntää sitä itselleen, mutta ajan kuluessa hän hyväksyi sen että hän oli rakastunut puhdasveriseen vampyyriin.

Zero oli päättänyt tulla ulos kaapista tänään. Hänella oli jo 5 homokaveria päivä luokasta. Hän päätti tänään kertoa Yuukille, mutta pelkäsi että Yuuki saattaisi vihata häntä.

Zeron P.O.V

Avasin oven tyttöjen asuntolaan ja lähdin etsimään Yuukin huonetta. Olin hermorauniona, mutta minun pitää kertoa tämä. "Hyvin se menee", ajattelin ja koputin Yuukin huoneen oveen. Kului hetki ennen kuin lyhyt, ruskea tukkainen tyttö tuli avaamaan oven. "Hei Zero! Mitä teet täällä?" Yuuki kysyi. Olin niin hermostunut, mutta vedin syvään henkeä ja puhuin. "Hei Yuuki. Voinko tulla sisään? Haluaisin kertoa jotain", sanoin hitaasti. Yuuki nyökkäsi ja päästi minut sisälle. Yuuki asui huoneessa Sayorin kanssa. Yuuki istuitui sängylle ja pisti kädet puuskaan. "No, mitä sinun pitää kertoa?" Yuuki kysyi kohottaen kulmaansa ja hymyili. Istuin hänen viereensä ja rauhoittelin itseäni. "Yuuki, minä... Minä en tykkää tytöistä", sanoin nolostuneena. Poskeni muuttuivat pinkeiksi.

"Mitä? Et tykkää tisseistä tai perseistä?" Yuuki kysyi vähän hämmentyneenä. "Niin. Tykkään... Tykkään miehistä", sanoin hiljaa ja katseeni oli kohti lattiaa. Minua hävetti. Yhtäkkiä tunnen kädet ympärilläni. Yuuki halasi minua tuosta noin vaan. "Voi Zero, minä arvasin että sinussa oli jotain outoa kun et katsonut muiden poikien kanssa tissi-kuvia", Yuuki selitti vähän nauraen. "Se on ihan okei jos tykkäät pojista", Yuuki sanoi ja päästi minut halauksestaan. Hän virnisti ja hänen silmissään oli ilkeä pilke. "No Zero, kenestä pojasta sinä sitten tykkää?" Yuuki kysyi virnuillen. Zero punastui taas. Hän ei millään haluaisi sanoa, koska hän tiesi että Yuukilla oli tunteita Kanamea kohtaan. "Onko se joku päivä luokan pojista? Tai hetkinen! Voisiko olla että entinen vampyyrinmetsästäjä on rakastunut vampyyriin?" Yuuki kysyi innoissaan. Hän todella halusi tietää keneen Zero oli ihastunut. "No, hän on yö luokassa", sanoin vähän empien. "Onko se Aido?" Yuuki kysyi. Katsoin Yuukia shokissa. "Hyi... HYI EI! En ikinä voisi tykätä siitä idiootista", sanoin nopeasti. "Se on Kaname", sanoin ja odotin Yuukilta läpsäisyä naamaan. "Oikeastikko? Sinä pidät Kanamesta? Arvasin että siinä oli muutakin kuin vihaa", Yuuki sanoi iloisesti.

Juttelin vielä vähän aikaa Yuukin kanssa. Hän lupautui auttamaan minua saamaan Kanamen poikaystäväkseni. Nyt oli kesäloman loppu joten koulu alkaisi taas. Yuuki halusi lähteä ostamaan kanssani uusia vaatteita minulle jolla saisin kuulemma hurmattua Kanamen. Yuuki oli myös innoissaan meikkien käytöstä mutta totuttelin asiaan vielä. Huomenna olisi uusi päivä. Pukeuduin mustaan T-paitaan ja sinisiin yö shortseihin. Pesin hampaani ja kömmin vällyjen alle. "Öitä Kaname", ajattelin enne kuin pimeys keinutti minut syvään uneen.

AN:Kiitos kun luit! En tiedä onko tämä lyhyt vai pitkä ensimmäinen luku. Ja tiedän että Yuukin pitäs olla herätetty ja kaikkee muuta mutta kun en ole lukenut ja tämä on mun fanfic nii asiat tehään niin ku mä haluun :D mutta kiitos paljon ja toivon että painatte review nappia :3 anteeksi myös kirjotus virheistä ;_; Äikkä ei oo mun vahvin aine.

Nähdään ensi kerralla! 3


End file.
